This invention relates to electronic shopping aids, and in particular to a system to provide shoppers with consumer information.
Various electronic systems are now provided for the convenience of shoppers. In recent years, developments in electronic commerce have removed shoppers from the confines of a retail store and the restrictions of mail order catalog shopping. By using multimedia techniques such as displaying product information, animation, 3D graphics, sound and video, consumers are free to shop in their own homes on their own time and without interference of a sales person who may have no knowledge of the products that the consumer is interested in. Systems offer flexibility not found in conventional shoppingxe2x80x94the computer interface can facilitate or inhibit comparison shopping; encourage or discourage consumer interaction; make shopping fast and functional or slow and entertaining; and shopping can be directly controlled by the consumer or left to autonomous agents. Such systems include those described below:
The online shopping site, illustrated on the computer display of FIG. 1, is generally an electronic catalog that the consumer can access through the Internet. The online shopping site allows the consumer to purchase products sold by a conventional retail store from the convenience of the consumer""s home or office. The consumer is able to shop at any hour of the day or night from a larger selection of products than could be carried in the store itself. To use the online shopping site, the consumer first turns on his/her computer and activates a web browser (such as Netscape""s Navigator or Microsoft""s Internet Explorer). The computer connects to the Internet through the consumer""s phone line or a network connection. Then, the consumer just types in the Internet address (URL) of the retailer""s web site.
The initial (home) page of the retailer""s web site usually provides several shopping options. For example, the consumer is able to review product specials that are prominently featured on this page. The name, price, and a small picture of each item may be shown. If the consumer clicks his/her mouse on a featured item, the computer may then display a larger picture and more detailed information about the product. The information might include product specifications, operating instructions, usage suggestions and warranty information.
Often the consumer is able to search for specific products by selecting from a menu of product categories. The computer displays a list of the available products and their prices. If the list is longer than what will fit on the screen, the consumer can scroll through the items. By clicking on the name of an item, the consumer is sometimes given the ability to see a picture and a detailed description of the item. The consumer may also be able to search for a specific brand or type of product by typing its name into a text window. In response, the computer displays a list of the products that match. Again, the consumer can often click on an item for more detailed information.
To purchase an item, the consumer usually only need click on a button labeled xe2x80x9cAdd to shopping basketxe2x80x9d or other similar label. When the consumer has finished shopping, the xe2x80x9cCheckoutxe2x80x9d button or similar button can be clicked on to allow the consumer to then enter his/her name, address and payment information. The products in the shopping basket are usually shipped directly to the consumer""s home (or other specified address) within the next one to three days depending on the delivery option the consumer selected.
The online virtual store, illustrated on the computer display of FIG. 2, is a virtual-reality simulation of a retail store that the consumer may access through the Internet. Like the online shopping site, the virtual store allows the consumer to purchase products sold by a conventional store from the convenience of the consumer""s home or office. The consumer is able to shop at any hour of the day or night from a larger selection of products than could be carried in the store itself. To use the online shopping site, the consumer first turns on his/her computer and activates a web browser (such as Netscape""s Navigator or Microsoft""s Internet Explorer). The computer connects to the Internet through a phone line or a network connection. Then, the consumer just types in the Internet address (URL) of the retailer""s web site.
The initial (home) page of the retailer""s web site displays a store""s floor plan, often viewed from above, laid out in the same manner as a conventional store. The various departments are labeled, with a special section dedicated to product specials and new items.
The consumer generally has several shopping options in the online virtual store. To select a specific store department and product category, the consumer clicks the mouse on the corresponding location on the store floor plan or selects its name from a menu. The consumer can usually also search for a specific brand or type of product by typing its name into a text window. In response, the computer displays a realistic, 3-D image of a store shelf stocked with a variety of products. The computer automatically highlights the names of any brands the consumer has specified. The products are arranged in the same way as in the conventional store. By pressing the controls on the computer keyboard, the consumer can pan across the shelf display and zoom in on specific items. By clicking on the image of a product, the consumer can pick up and rotate the package, examine it from any angle, and magnify the package labeling to read it. The label information might include product specifications, operating instructions, usage suggestions and warranty information.
To purchase a product, the consumer clicks on an image of a shopping cart and the product flies into the basket. When the consumer has finished shopping, the xe2x80x9cCheckoutxe2x80x9d button is clicked allowing the consumer to enter his/her name, address and payment information. The product will be shipped directly to the consumer""s home within the next few days depending on the delivery option the consumer has selected. Examples of the three-dimensional shopping systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,848,399 and 6,026,377.
The touch-screen kiosk is an easy-to-use computer and video display located in the retail store. An illustration of such a kiosk is shown in FIG. 3. In the embodiment of FIG. 3, the kiosk is used to provide shoppers with additional information about products throughout the store. The information might include product specifications, operating instructions, usage suggestions, and warranty informationxe2x80x94facts the consumer normally may have to track down a salesperson and ask about to learn, or that can only be answered by wading through piles of printed materials after the consumer has bought the product.
The touch-screen kiosk also allows the consumer to view and purchase a wider selection of items than could be carried in the store itself, saving the consumer the time and aggravation of going from store to store to get exactly what the consumer wants. The touch-screen kiosk brings the advantages of electronic shopping to customers who do not have a home computer or access to the Internet.
During operation of the touch-screen kiosk, the consumer first touches the kiosk""s display screen, and in response the screen shows a variety of different product categories. By touching the name or picture of a product category and subcategory, the computer displays a list of the available products and their prices, along with a small picture of each item and a flag indicating if it""s available in the store or if it can be ordered from a central location. If the list is longer than what will fit on the screen, the consumer can scroll through the items. If the consumer touches the name of an item, the screen usually shows a larger picture and a detailed description of the item. The consumer is often given the ability to search for a specific brand or type of product by typing its name into a text window using an on-screen keyboard. In response, the computer displays a list of the products that match. Again, the consumer can usually touch the name of an item for more detailed information.
If the consumer is interested in purchasing an item, the button labeled xe2x80x9cAdd to shopping basketxe2x80x9d can be touched. If an item is available in the store, the kiosk prints a map of the store and highlights the location of the item. If the item is ordered from a central location, the kiosk prints an order ticket with the product""s name, description, picture, price and product code. The consumer can then take this ticket to a register to purchase the item. The product will be shipped directly to the consumer""s home or available for pickup at the store within the next one to three days depending on the delivery option the consumer has selected.
In another embodiment, the touch-screen kiosk is an easy-to-use computer and video display located near the entrance of the retail store. When the consumer inserts a xe2x80x9cfrequent shopperxe2x80x9d card into the kiosk, the kiosk displays a customized set of products and store specials based on the consumer""s past purchases. This saves the consumer money on the things the consumer already knows he/she likes and reminds him/her of items he/she might want to stock up on. The featured products may be frequently purchased items that are now on promotion, or items that go with products that the consumer has purchased in the past. FIG. 4 shows an illustration of a kiosk used for promotion purposes. A kiosk system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,942. An alternate embodiment of the kiosk is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,135.
The operation of a kiosk for frequent shoppers follows. First, if the consumer does not already have a frequent shopper card, the consumer generally needs to pick one up from the store""s customer service desk. Once the consumer has his/her card, it is inserted into a card reader on the front of the kiosk. The computer screen displays how much money the consumer can save during the day""s shopping trip. When the consumer touches the screen, the kiosk shows the name, price, and picture of each item that is on promotion. The consumer can usually flip between several screens of offers, including discounts, free samples, recipes, and the chance to enter sweepstakes. To accept an item, the consumer simply touches its name or picture on the screen. At the end of the session, the kiosk prints out a personal shopping list, with the recipes and coupons for any items the consumer has selected. This saves the consumer the trouble of having to clip out store coupons.
When the consumer presents his/her frequent shopper card at the checkout counter, the system automatically deducts the electronic coupons from the order. The kiosk and checkout registers are linked, so the consumer doesn""t need to double-check the cashier to make sure his/her coupons are being subtracted.
The self-checkout system, an illustration of which is shown in FIG. 5, usually consists of an automated teller machine (ATM), barcode scanner, weighing scale and checkstand located in a special, express-checkout lane of the retail store. It allows the consumer to scan his/her own purchases quickly and conveniently, pay with cash, credit card or debit card, and bag the products, all without the assistance of a cashier. The self-checkout system allows the consumer to avoid long checkout lines. The consumer is able to move at his/her own pace and check the price of each item, so he/she is sure it""s done properly.
During operation, when the consumer has finished his/her shopping and is ready to check out, the purchases are taken to the self-checkout station. A video monitor provides the consumer with step-by-step instructions on how to scan and pay for the purchases. First, the consumer passes each item across a scanning device that shows the product""s name and price on an electronic display. The consumer then places each item into a shopping bag. When the consumer has scanned all of the items, the computer asks the consumer to indicate his/her method of payment. If the payment method is cash, the consumer inserts bills and/or coins into the machine, which returns change if necessary. If the consumer opts to pay with a credit or debit card, the consumer inserts the card into a slot and waits for his/her receipt. A cashier is stationed near the self-checkout to answer questions and assist with coupons, checks, food stamps and gift certificates. The cashier may also weigh items without bar codes and scan items that are too large to place on the scanner. As a security check, the self-checkout system usually has an overhead surveillance camera to confirm that each item is scanned first before being placed in the bag.
The xe2x80x9cself-scanning systemxe2x80x9d, such as that illustrated in FIG. 6, is a hand-held, product barcode reader, similar in size and shape to a telephone handset, which the consumer can use to scan and tally his/her purchases while he/she is shopping. The self-scanner lets the consumer move through the store at his/her own pace and check the price of each item on its liquid-crystal display (LCD) screen, so the consumer is sure it matches the price shown on the shelf. When the consumer has finished shopping, the scanner prints out a ticket that the consumer takes to an express checkout counter and pays for his/her order. The self-scanning system lets the consumer avoid long checkout lines, so the consumer can complete his/her shopping faster.
During operation of the self-scanning system, when the consumer enters the store, the consumer uses a store-issued identification card to obtain a hand-held scanner from a dispenser rack. The self-scanner can be carried in the consumer""s hand or slipped into a special holder on the shopping cart. To scan an item, the consumer simply holds the product""s package or tag in front of the scanner""s barcode reader so it can record the product code. The scanner has three keys. The xe2x80x9cplusxe2x80x9d key records a purchase, the xe2x80x9cminusxe2x80x9d key deletes a purchase, and the xe2x80x9cequalsxe2x80x9d key totals all of the items recorded so far. Because the self-scanner keeps a running total of all purchases, there""s no need for the consumer to keep a rough total of how much he/she is spending in his/her head. Therefore, he/she won""t be surprised by his/her bill when he/she reaches the cash register.
When the consumer has finished shopping, the consumer simply returns the scanner to a rack and a computer will automatically print a bar-coded ticket. The consumer then takes the ticket and his/her basket of products to an express checkout station where the cashier scans the ticket and accepts any coupons. The consumer pays as usual, receives his/her receipt, and is on his/her way.
The above systems generally assist shoppers by providing different media through which the shopper can select an item (such as with the online shopping site, the online virtual store, the online shopping assistant, and the touch-screen kiosks described above), or provide a vehicle for expediting checkout in a store that uses a bar code system to identify the prices of the items it carries (such as the self checkout and self scanning systems described above). These systems may assist the retailer to identify quantitative information about its merchandise, and general information about consumers"" interests in its products (either in total, by product type, or by specific product). There are generally limitations, however, with regard to the provision of qualitative information about the products. Therefore, it is desired to provide an electronic commerce system that provides the retailer with qualitative information, as viewed by the consumer, about the retailer""s products.
For those systems that present information to the consumer about the product, the consumer only receives information the retailer desires to provide. This means that the consumer is at the mercy of the retailer to accurately describe its own products and to identify the shortcomings of any particular product. Although it is not impossible, it is unlikely that the retailer will identify anything negative or critical of its own products. Therefore, it is desired to develop an informative system for use in everyday consumer transactions that provides the consumer with qualitative information about the products it is interested in consuming.
Another issue not yet addressed with current shopping systems used in retail stores involves provision of information about either location of an item in the store or location of the consumer in the store. The introduction of warehouse type stores and superstores has made shopping a confusing, athletic endeavor. If the consumer does not know where an item is located, he/she may needlessly traverse many aisles. Also, the consumer may not know what route to use to make his/her purchases. Further, even if the consumer is familiar with the store""s layout, when the store""s shelves are reorganized, the consumer may be at a loss to find the product desired.
As previously mentioned, the touch-screen kiosk placed at the entrance of the store may print a map of the store and highlight the location of an item selected. Although such a system is useful, its lack of portability presents impracticality in its use. Consider, for example, that consumer may only remember an item to be purchased once inside the store among its aisles. The entrance-located kiosk is not very helpful to the consumer in such instance. Further, the kiosk does not direct the consumer to the next item to be purchased. If the consumer had sought the location of several items at the entrance-located kiosk, the consumer must navigate using the several maps printed by the kiosk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,266, discloses a system for shopping carts which is capable of determining the cart""s position in a store. The system includes a plurality of trigger transmitters located throughout the store in known zones and an electronic device connected to the shopping cart which is able to receive trigger signals from the transmitters. When the cart""s electronic device receives a sufficient trigger from a trigger transmitter, the location of the cart is known to be within the zone of the appropriate transmitter. The location of the shopper is limited to the zones covered by the transmitters, and is not tied to specific product location.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a location system which is portable, and which can provide the consumer with specific directions to the locations of specific products while the consumer is shopping.
The present invention is a system and method to aid a shopper by providing qualitative product information or product location information to the shopper during his/her shopping experience. Generally, the system comprises a portable device, a processor, and a database. The portable device is sized to permit the shopper to have the device with him/her while shopping. The device may be a hand-held computer, cellular telephone, telephone, personal digital assistant, or other hand-held or operable computing and communication device. The portable device may also comprise a device attached to the shopping cart or basket used by the shopper. The portable device includes a means for communication information to the shopper, either by text, graphics, audio or other mechanisms comprehensible by the shopper.
The system also includes a processor remote to the portable device. The processor is capable of bi-directional communication with the portable device. This bi-directional communication maybe achieved by wired or wireless means. If the communication is wireless, both the portable device and the processor need a transmitter and receiver for exchange of information between the portable device and processor.
The third element of the system of the present invention is a data storage means having a database thereon. The data storage means may comprise disk, hard disk, CD-ROM, ROM, DVD, magnetic tape, or any other data storage device known in the art. The data storage means is in connection with the processor. Such connection may be direct (such as when a hard disk is housed within the same housing as the processor), or remote (such as when the database resides on a server on the Internet).
Two types of databases are disclosed and considered to be part of the present invention. In one embodiment, the database comprises unique product identifiers for products offered by the store, and, for each unique product identifier, qualitative product data for the product represented by the product identifier. The qualitative information may include product specifications, operating instructions, usage suggestions, warranty information, or consumer commentary, for example. The availability of such qualitative information to the shopper enhances the shopping experience and provides a vehicle for the retailer or manufacturer to obtain marketing information about the market for its products.
Another type of database within the scope of the present invention relates location information to the unique product identifiers. In one embodiment, the database contains two types of planogram files. One file contains geometric data (spatial data) regarding the location of aisles within the store. The second file contains geometric data regarding the shelf-aisle location of each product residing within the store. Use of the geometric (spatial) data allows the shopper to determine the location of any product within the store, and, if a recent location of the shopper is known, directions can be given to the shopper to find the desired product.
During operation of the system of the present invention, the shopper enters a product identifier into the portable device. The entered product identifier is transmitted by the portable device to the processor. The processor retrieves the database information corresponding to the entered product identifier and then transmits the retrieved database information to the portable device. Finally, the portable device communicates the retrieved database information to the shopper.
In one embodiment, the unique product identifier comprises the Universal Product Code (UPC) of the product. In such embodiment, the portable device of the invention may include a laser or video scanner, although entry by other means (keyboard, handwriting pad, voice recognition, etc.) is acceptable. In another embodiment, the shopper may enter the product name. The product name may be as broad or narrow as desired. For example, the system could accept the entry of xe2x80x9ctoilet paper,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCharmin(copyright),xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCharmin(copyright), double roll,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCharmin(copyright), double roll, 8-pack,xe2x80x9d for example.